dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Troop Tactics
Troop tactics are expendable groups of soldiers or vehicles that can be brought into battle alongside the player's army. Troop tactics do not require space in any of the army installations, but a limited number may be brought into a single battle depends on the Stronghold level. Troop tactics are stored in the Stronghold. How to Obtain There are six ways in which troop tactics can be obtained: won in a special event, received from an expedition, purchased in a promotional sale, found in a chest, received as a holiday gift, or - in rare cases - received as compensation for major game issues from the developers. Special Events Most events will offer a troop tactic as a prize - usually one (1) at the first level, two (2) at the third level, and either a temporary building that produces the troop tactic's signature troops or additional troop tactic(s) at the final level. Expeditions Many of the available expeditions at the Dock will bring back troop tactics, as indicated by the expedition information. League Boats / Victory Chests Sometimes league boats (e.g., Copper, Silver, Gold, ...) offer individual troop tactics, as do once-daily Victory Chests after compiling enough stars during Multiplayer action. More commonly Troop Tactics are not offered here, but it does happen. Chests In chests sold by Marco Polo each week; some of the available prices are troop tactics. Also sometimes sales offer chests. Chests typically have a luck component; click the (?) on the chest's description screen to see the odds. For example, typically temporary buildings (e.g., Elephant Archer stable) have low odds at around 1%. This description also clarifies how many tactics you'll get per chest. Holiday Gifts During the Winter season, a rare event occurs in which airdrop supplies appear on the borders of a player's base. These can be opened to receive all sorts of items, usually including a few modern troop tactics as well. Compensation In the case of a particularly obstructive error/glitch (such as one that may cause server errors and prevent certain players from entering the game), players may receive a troop tactic as an apology for the problems. Usage To activate troop tactics, enter the Stronghold building and activate whichever ones you desire for your next battle. Remember to choose wisely, since a limited number can be activated at a time. This number is limited by your Stronghold's level. A troop tactic only disappears when used, and you can switch them in and out of your stronghold without using them. To deploy a troop tactic, tap on a valid area in battle. Similarly to mercenaries, alliance troops, and coalition attack forces, a banner will be dropped in the selected location to mark where the troops will spawn from (excepting airstrike tactics). They can be used just like the aforementioned group of miscellaneous troops in addition to being consumed after a single use in battle, regardless of whether the troops survive or not. In World Wars, troop tactics can be donated to allied players Stronghold's for use in defense. When attacked, the troop tactic will pour forth from the stronghold to take on the invaders. War Agreements and Troop Tactics Two war opponents may agree to not use troop tactics; either on offense, defense, or neither. While an alliance's description may include terms like OSH and OTT in their alliance description, typically the two alliances must agree beforehand; typically via Discord or Line. Then the leaders convey this information to the alliance members ASAP. There is no way to force this behavior so, essentially, it's an oral agreement. The related terms are: * OSH: Use no (0) troop tactics in war base strongholds during wars. In addition, because of the power of Elephant Archers, often this also includes agreeing to not use Elephant Archers on offense. In addition, OSH typically requires that any deployed bazooka towers be moved to the side of a war base. * OTT: The same as OSH, but also use no troop tactics on offense either. This practice is becoming more common mainly due to the P2W component of using them; that and having the feeling of a more even playing field. List of Troop Tactics Dock, Anchorage, Shipyard : Event, Chest, and Other Ground Units (Regular) : Ground Units (Events) : Air Units : Generals : Category:Tactics Category:Troop Tactics